


I'm Confused By The Notion That Somebody Loves Me

by Totally_Not_A_Musical_Theatre_Fan



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Not_A_Musical_Theatre_Fan/pseuds/Totally_Not_A_Musical_Theatre_Fan
Summary: Idk gay stuff (VERY INAPPRØPRIATE I'M SÖRRY)
Relationships: Fyodor "Fedya" Ivanovich Dolokhov/Pyotr "Petya" Ilyich Rostov, Pyotr "Pierre" Kirillovich Bezukhov/Anatole Vasilyevich Kuragin, Pyotr "Pierre" Kirillovich Bezukhov/Fyodor "Fedya" Ivanovich Dolokhov/Anatole Vasilyevich Kuragin
Kudos: 1





	I'm Confused By The Notion That Somebody Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote this at 3am and I am a crackhead lobster.

How his hands trailed down his lover's shirt and clung over his chest. Anatole kept his mouth in a poised flirtatious grin and kept eye contact. He leaned back into the couch and jerked up by the hips. 'Go over the plan again, my darling Fedya.' Anatole grinned up at Dolokhov, leaning over him, humming and buttoning his shirt. 'You've already asked twice, Tolya.' Dolokhov pecked his hand as he laughed. 'I know, but it'll be so fun, won't it?'  
'Absolutely.'  
'And he can come in to see me doing what I choose?' Dolokhov nodded to the eager man's question. 'It's your night, my prince. Now I must go retrieve our guest, I'll hopefully only be around 10 or 20 minutes. In the meantime, have fun.' Dolokhov gave his usual wink and kiss to Anatole before putting his heavy coat and boots on and slamming the door.  
Pierre slumped over his desk. Another book about astrology. He narrowed his gaze on the page until a knock at the door interrupted him. 'Yes? Oh. Good evening Fyodor.' Pierre's eyebrows had risen as he spoke. Dolokhov leaned against the tall doorway and gave a kiss on Pierre's knuckle. Boundaries weren't in place, as much as Pierre wanted them. 'It's nice of of you to visit. It's freezing this time of night eh?' His hands brushed over his shoulders. 'Definitely. My good man, it is a weekend night is it not? Surely you must be desperate for a break from your study?' Dolokhov chuckled but saw the somewhat confused look from Pierre. 'You know I can find comfort in my own company. Plus I'm sure the club is full, is it not?' Pierre remarked and held the door with elbow and right foot. He noticed that Balaga was still behind Dolokhov, simply parking his troika and waving at Pierre. 'Somehow there's still room, but I for one am not going to the club. Their vodka supply tastes terrible at the moment anyway. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place? I'm guessing I've got more firewood too.' Dolokhov suggested looking at Pierre's harsh cloak, tightly covering his shoulders and arms. 'I'll join you for tonight then. It's freezing nonetheless but you seem rather determined.' Pierre laughed and closed the door behind him. After locking him, he went into one side of the troika and Dolokhov snuck around to the other. 'Don't worry, Pierre. I'll keep you warm.'  
Dolokhov pushed the door open with both hands as Pierre was close behind. He kicked his shoes of at the door when he entered and Pierre shuffled out of his thick black boots. Dolokhov and Pierre moved to the living area but paused just as they would enter. 'Hello, Tolya. I'm back.' Dolokhov sung as he peered in wonder. There Anatole was. A blindfold lay over his eyes and his teeth dug into his gentle lip. His fingers danced around his ass as he leaned against the desk. One hand stretched back to play with his hole while the other tugged at his cock. 'Oh hello, my dear. Is it just you?' Anatole giggled before lifting the blindfold and spinning it in his hand. He beamed seeing Pierre - his face shown a lush red blush and he couldn't look away. Anatole walked towards him, his hips moved in rhythm and he draped his arms over Pierre. 'It's a pleasure to see you, Pierre. I missed you.' Anatole said watching Pierre adjust his glasses. 'It's... good to see you too... Anatole.' He tried to smile at Anatole but he saw the instant embrassment in his smile. Pierre wasn't looking away, or pushing him off, or eyeing up the door. 'I've already lit the fire so, Pierre, you can take your cloak off.' Anatole sung trailing his fingers over Pierre's shoulders before turning to walk to the fire. 'Fully naked, of course he is.' Pierre thought. Dolokhov removed his coat and followed Anatole and embraced him from behind. He slid his arms over Anatole's bare skin and kissed the nape of his neck. Pierre saw the stairwell and hung his coat on the banister. 'Maybe I should give you two some, uh, privacy.' Pierre moved to the entrance of the living room, but didn't step foot inside. 'Oh Pierre, just come through.' Dolokhov sighed. 'It'll be alright, Pierre. I don't think you're too bothered, eh? Join us.' Anatole giggled pulling him into the room. Pierre knew turning back wouldn't solve his discomfort, give him a breather but wouldn't change the passionate spinning in his stomach. 'Pierre,' Anatole hummed moving his head to Pierre's ear, 'I'm so delighted that you're hear, you know.' He flushed a little. They weren't dirty words, not on the surface. Pierre had made the unfortunate move of shamelessly gazing down at Anatole's cock, shamelessly stiff. 'See something you like, eh?' Anatole widened his grin and Pierre finally stepped back.  
'I-I- I don't know.'  
'Do you know why it's like that, my dear?'  
'I can take a guess.' Pierre was frightened. He was getting hard himself but didn't want to surrender to Anatole. Dolokhov was sat on his couch watching it play out. 'I've been waiting for you, Petya. Longing for you, for your... touch.' Anatole lifted Pierre's hands to his hips. 'How... how could you want someone like me? You know I don't partake in these kind of things?' Pierre asked as Anatole simply laughed. 'We haven't even started these, my dear Petya. Anyway, you're far too stunning to just stand there. Plus how could I not want you? Do you want me?' Anatole brushed his hands over Pierre's bristly cheeks, shielded by his beard. Pierre gulped and nodded. He was surprised, not that he fell into this trap, but that Anatole's words ached of sincerity and affection. 'I'm so glad. I'll be back for you in a moment, mon cher.' Anatole purred and moved to Dolokhov. Pierre, in the meantime, undid his shirt and peeked at the mirror above the desk to smooth out his hair. 'I bet you're entertained now, Fedya.' Anatole smirked as Dolokhov gave a quick nod.  
'I certainly am. You've charmed him.'  
'What can I say? It's a gift.'  
'A great one too. Now, it's my turn, darling.' Dolokhov whispered and flicked his fingers under Anatole's chin and stood up. Pierre was staring out the window, to the sky. 'The stars are lovely tonight, aren't they?' Dolokhov brushed his hands against Pierre's behind. 'Yes. Y-you can see Mars if you look closely.' Pierre grinned at Dolokhov. 'Huh! It's stunning, my dear.' He wrapped a hand around Pierre waist. Dolokhov spun so he faced him and pushed him against the window in seconds. 'Your beauty outshines Mars, however. Your face is brighter and spectacular. May I?' Dolokhov shown another appealing smile, right in Pierre's eyes and moved his hands lower. It was a tight grip that, if trailing lower, would cause a grunt from Pierre. He pushed Dolokhov's hands down, cupping his ass. Dolokhov squeezed lightly and kissed Pierre's cheek. He bit at his neck and put his knee between him and Pierre. 'You're making me so hard right now, Petya.' Dolokhov growled out, pulling his hands back up to undo Pierre's trousers. 'There's a bedroom on this floor right?' Pierre questioned as Dolokhov nodded, kissing along Pierre's shoulders. 'Come along, gents.' Anatole sung leaving the living area. Dolokhov took Pierre's arm as they walked through.  
Anatole immediately went threw himself on the bed, and watched Pierre crawl over him. Maybe too far as his lips reached the top of Anatole's hair. Anatole removed his hands from Pierre's hips and moved to his cock. He tapped the tip and giggled at Pierre's hitched breath as Dolokhov sat behind them. Pierre turned his head and his lips were snatched. Pierre sat on his knees as Anatole jolted up to suck him off, while Dolokhov ran his hand Pierre's back and hips. 'How'd you get your skin so soft, Petya?' Dolokhov chimed moving to fondle his hair and kiss his neck. 'F-Fedya, how'd you get so cheesy?' He sassed back to himself until he felt warm large hands slide at his ass. 'Since I realized how beautiful you are.' Dolokhov mumbled. Anatole swirled his tongue around Pierre's cock and he bucked his hips as Dolokhov took his trousers off. 'Petya, Petrushka, you beauty. Could you bend over for me?' Dolokhov hummed holding his cock, moaning into Pierre's ear and watching him moan at Anatole's warm tongue lapping around his cock.  
'T-Tolya?' Pierre gazed down and Anatole looked him in the eye and took his head off. He bent over in front of Pierre, showing his already lubricated asshole. 'It's a pretty sight, eh?' Dolokhov chuckled at Anatole's words before moving a hand to Pierre's cock from behind him. He twisted his fingers around his length and his balls and grinded up behind him. 'Fe-Fedya!' Pierre couldn't help but lean back against Dolokhov's cock. He pushed it further between Pierre's asscheeks and continued jerking him off. Anatole cleared his throat and Pierre turned to Dolokhov, busy flashing a cheeky grin. Pierre broke from him and slowly thrust his cock into Anatole. He screamed immediately but let Pierre shuffle forward so he could fully enter. Dolokhov slipped off the bed to move to another room to find the lube.  
'Are you comfortable, Tolya?'  
'Yes! Just start moving, mon cher!' He cheered as Pierre grabbed him by the hips and drew him in and out. 'Oh! Oh, Pierre! Go on! O-oh!' Anatole rolled his hips and clung to the duvet.  
'I'm cumming, Anatole.'  
'Me too. God, Pierre! I love you! Oh!'  
'Wow, I was only getting lube. Guess I don't really need this, huh?' Dolokhov returned to the boiling scene. 'Actually, Fedya, I'm still quite hard.' Pierre spun around to see him with a gentle smile. 'Oh! Splendid.' Dolokhov said sitting on the bed. 'Do you want me to... suck you off?' Pierre let Dolokhov embrace him but Anatole giggling stopped him from relaxing. 'Why don't you do it, Tolya? You seem confident.' Dolokhov smirked at Anatole who sighed and planted his head in a pillow. 'No thanks. My ass hurts like hell and my lips are chapped as hell. I'm just enjoying the view.' He gazed at Dolokhov who tutted and held Pierre's waist.  
'Would you do the honours then?'  
'It would be an honour, Fedya.' Pierre pecked at his mouth and moved his hands to jerk him off. The vibrations of Dolokhov's growl hit Pierre's lips and he moaned as Dolokhov traced the side of his cock. Pierre leaned down, pushing his knees behind him so his head met Dolokhov's length. It was almost as big as his own cock, thick around the sides and soft the tip. 'I'm new to this, dear. So forgive me if it isn't that nice.' Pierre mumbled but Dolokhov ran his fingers over Pierre's hair. 'Don't worry, dear. It'll still be wonder-fucckk.' He groaned as Pierre shoved his own head down, but brought it back up to look at Dolokhov. Pierre suddenly moved down again and tried to hide his satisfaction hearing Dolokhov's vigorous moaning. 'Is- is it ok, Petya?' His hands travelled over his locks and let out a sigh of relief as he saw Pierre's thumb go up. While bopping his head, his hands moved to Dolokhov's thighs. Pierre was comfortable until a warm wet finger touched around his hole from behind. 'Tolya?' His head perked up to look back.  
'Yes? I'm just prepping you, love.' Anatole rose to trail kisses down his back and rub a hand over Pierre's ass.  
'You're not the one fucking me are you?'  
'I won't be going first. That's for sure.' He laughed in response and Pierre tried to laugh but couldn't for the life of him. Dolokhov rummaged through his hair and looked down on Pierre.  
'Right. Sorry, Fedya.'  
'You don't need to aplogise. Still you were doing such a good job.' He now softly touched at Pierre's beard and patted it with his hands. Pierre put his mouth over his cock again, kissing down the tip again before lowering them as far as he could. His head bounced and he moaned himself as Anatole's soaking finger slid into his hole. 'My god, Petya...' Dolokhov muttered but heard the soft words that he'd start to utter next. Anatole added another, and another as Pierre took his mouth of and rose only to tremulously moan again and move his head onto Dolokhov's thigh. 'Hey. You're doing great, dear.' Dolokhov said drifting his hands from Pierre's hair only to caress his cheeks. 'Thanks, Fedya. So, how would you like me?' Pierre smiled up and met his eyes. 'Comfortable, mostly. Whatever works for you would be enough.' He drew himself off Pierre and stood at the end of the bed. His hands wrapped tightly around Dolokhov's shoulders after he sat up. Pierre turned to see Anatole sigh as he rolled to the side of the bed and sunk onto the floor. 'I'm getting a drink. I'll be watching this go down though.' Anatole snickered leaving the room. As Dolokhov poured the lubricant over his cock, Pierre laid on his back and fingered himself. 'You look ravishing, my good man.' Dolokhov crooned placing his hands next to Pierre and leaned over him, almost falling over just to kiss him. He'd wooed Pierre enough to have him cling to Dolokhov and give him access to his mouth. His tongue moved over his lips and shifted to move against Pierre's. Dolokhov slithered his hands to rub his cock and Pierre's together.  
'Are you prepped?'  
'Hopefully...?'  
'Hopefully. It'll hurt at the start but after? It'll be heavenly.' Dolokhov sung and calmed the hesitation on Pierre's face. His purr - like moans flooded into Dolokhov's ear as one hand stayed gripping onto their cocks while another edged towards Pierre's ass. Dolokhov pulled himself back and aimed his cock at Pierre's hole. He let out an unsteady breath as he slowly entered, grabbing Pierre's hand instantly. He was already clutching onto his palm tightly and trying to relax himself.  
'Are you uncomfortable, my love?'  
'It's settling a bit, you can start moving in a minute.' Pierre uttered back and dipped his head back into the duvet. 'Aw, you called me 'my love', my love.' He chuckled and Dolokhov pushed his cock in further. 'Oh god. O-oh Pierre. You're so tight.' Dolokhov leaned down and let Pierre dig his hands into his back. Dolokhov meanwhile moved hands to Pierre's hips and curved his hands over his waist.  
'A-are you alright, Petya?'  
'Yes! J-just speed up!' The tears trickled and Dolokhov wanted to stop and comfort him. Yet the wonderous gaze Pierre gave him was incredible. He thrust harder, and faster, and watched Pierre moaning like a crumbling mess beneath him. Pierre wouldn't dare cover his mouth, as joy hit Dolokhov's face with every pleasuring cry emerging.  
'Oh-oh! Oh Fedya. Fedya!'  
'Go on Petya, my love.'  
'Oh! Fe-Fedya!' His eyes were screwed shut and he lost himself in whatever he was feeling now. Dolokhov traced his hands over Pierre's face, his bearded cheeks and temples. He kissed him again and thrust sloppily. 'I love you so much! God! Petya!' Dolokhov greatly relished the heartwarming smile on Pierre's face as he spoke. 'I love you too, Fedya! God, I-I'm gonna cum!' He blurted as Dolokhov thrust deeper but slowed down.  
'Me too! Oh god! Is it alright?'  
'Of course, Fedya!'  
'Oh! Oh! Petya! I-I...' He released. It was quicker than he thought. They hugged as soon as they both came. 'You're amazing, Pierre.' Dolokhov whispered and pulled himself out. 'You're phenomenal, Fedya. Thanks for tonight.' Pierre wavered his hand through the top of Dolokhov's hair and he laughed back. 'I can't believed you haven't stocked my beard yet. I take such pride in it, you know.' Dolokhov faked a sob and Pierre chuckled. 'Sorry, darling. It looks magnificent, but so do you.' He replied with a grin and a wink. 'Wow, I mean that was beautiful. But you could've fucked longer.' Anatole blabbered from the doorway, shaking a glass of vodka in his hand.  
'Like you could do better.'

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm sorry my friend thought this was too long for a oneshot and she was probably right-
> 
> But have a good day, afternoon or evening folks 👍


End file.
